The Magic Window
by SupernaturalFreak101
Summary: Weechester fic, Sam 7 Dean 11.  Sam cuddles with Dean and Dean tells him the story of their mother's magic window in heaven. [Dedicated to anyone who has lost a parent and would like to know they are in a happier place.]


_**Just a little oneshot I decided to do while stuck working on the angel's will. Hope you like it!**_

Dean sat on the lumpy mattress in another rundown motel flicking absentmindedly through the channels on a tiny television in the corner of the room. The room contained only two queen-sized beds, a small bathroom, a mini fridge, and two nightstands, which held lamps that cast an eerie glow in the room. Their dad was on a particularly gruesome hunt that involved a rather violent and vengeful spirit, so he had elected to leave Dean and Sam behind.

"A whopping ten channels and surprisingly nothing to watch," Dean said, flinging the remote angrily across the room. He wished he could have gone on the hunt with his dad, as sitting in the dirty motel wasn't exactly enjoyable. They had been allowed to order pizza earlier and Dean didn't have to worry about making dinner for Sammy like he usually did. Just as he was beginning to wonder where Sam was hiding in such a small motel room, he darted across the room and jumped right on top of Dean.

"Ouch Sammy, what was that for?" Dean asked, looking affectionately down at his 7 year old little brother. His brown mop of hair was tangled in an unmanageable mess and he was smiling widely.

"I wanted to scare you!" Sam said, hugging his brother's midsection and burying his face into his brother's worn t-shirt. It smelled just like him.

"Well it worked!" Dean yelled while he grabbed Sam and engaged in a merciless tickle fight. Dean just couldn't get enough of Sam's giggle and didn't stop tickling his little brother until his face was flushed red and he was begging for mercy.

"Dean stop, that tickles," Sam said in between bouts of giggles.

"Well that is the point, little Sammy," Dean said, finally ceasing the tickle fight and pulling his little brother in his arms. It felt good to feel his brother's weight against his chest and his heart beating in time with his own. They sat like this for a couple minutes, big brother and little brother, silently enjoying being together.

Suddenly Sam tore his eyes away from the television and looked up into the green eyes of his older brother. His face looked sad and his eyes revealed that he was on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter Sammy?" Dean asked, looking down into his brother's hazel eyes with concern.

"Why don't we have a mommy Dean?" Sam asked. His big puppy dog eyes looked at Dean and begged for answers Dean wasn't sure he could give.

"Oh Sammy," Dean said and pulled him closer. "Why are you asking this?"

"Well, all the other kids at school have mommies and I am the only one who doesn't have one," Sam said, nestling closer to Dean.

"Our mommy died a long time ago," Dean said hesitantly.

"Why?" Sam asked innocently.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean said, because he really didn't know why. Was there a reason his mother was torn away from him after only four short years?

"I wish she was here," Sam said, tears spilling down his face.

"Me too Sammy," Dean said, gripping his brother close and tucking his head under his chin. They laid there in silence for a minute, each absorbed in their own thoughts. It was Sam who broke the silence again.

"What was she like?" Sam asked.

It had been almost 7 years since he had seen his mother, but he still remembered her clear as day. His mom didn't live long enough for Sam to get to know her, and to Dean that was not fair. Though he had gotten only four and a half years, it was still four years longer than what Sam had gotten. He didn't have those precious memories that Dean treasured in the far recesses of his mind.

"She was beautiful," Dean began, smiling as an image of her popped in his mind. "She always smelled of flowers from the perfume she wore."

Sam smiled and clung to every word to Dean said.

"She cooked and cleaned and played with me when she was done," Dean said, remembering some happy memories. "I remember we had the best tickle fights. She was the best tickler. No one could beat her, not even daddy."

"She sounds like you Dean," Sam said, hugging his brother tightly. Dean looked down at his brother incredulously, not able to believe he had just said that. Maybe he was making his mommy proud by taking care of Sammy. He sure hoped so.

"Tell me more," Sam said, his face no longer filled with tears but with excitement at hearing more about the mother he never knew.

"She told the best bedtime stories," Dean said. "Even Dad listened, she was so good at it. She could always make me laugh when she wanted too."

"Yeah, she definitely sounds like you," Sam said with conviction.

"She always said angels were watching over me," Dean said.

"Are they?" Sam asked.

"Of course Sammy," Dean said. He wasn't sure if he believed that himself, but he wanted Sam to believe that there was someone watching him from above.

"Is mommy in heaven Dean?" Sam asked, looking up at his older brother. His face was illuminated with a childhood innocence that Dean fought for him to keep by sheltering him from the cruel realities of the world.

"Of course she is Sammy," Dean said, snuggling with his little brother. "But she was so good and perfect, God decided to give her beautiful wings made from the clouds of heaven. He made her an angel and gave her the duty to watch over all the children without mothers in the world."

"Wow," Sam said, his face filled with awe.

"For the past seven years she has fulfilled her duty and protected all the motherless children in the world," Dean said, watching as Sam's face filled with wonder and joy. "All the other angels loved her so much and she soon became God's favorite angel. She brought smiles to the children without mothers and protected them from harm. But though she loved her job and her new home, she missed a certain little boy she had never gotten to know."

"It's me right!" Sam yelled in excitement.

"Sh!" Dean said, putting his fingers to his lips, "let me finish the story. Anyway, she missed her little boy so much her heart began to ache. She asked God if she could see her little boy. So God gave her a special window and when she looked through it, she could see her boys as clear as day. Every night before she went to bed, she would look through her special window. She would watch him and his older brother live their lives and protect them when they needed it. That was her job, protecting those without mothers, and that included her two boys."

Dean paused when he saw that Sam was crying. He put his fingers under Sam's chin and lifter it until Sam was looking into his eyes. Tears continued to run down his face until Dean gently wiped them away.

"If angels are watching over us, then why didn't they save mommy?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy, I guess they were a little busy," Dean said sadly. Sam had just asked the question that had been haunting him for seven years. Why hadn't the angels protected his mom on that night? It was the reason he had begun to doubt their existence.

"I miss mommy Dean," Sam said. "Why did she have to die? I want her back!"

Sam nuzzled his face against Dean's shirt and cried with his shoulder's shaking violently. Dean slowly massaged Sam's back and tried to comfort him.

"Me too Sammy," Dean whispered. "But you are forgetting one thing."

Sam's head shot up and he looked at Dean questioningly. Dean pointed up at the ceiling and Sam followed his finger.

"Mommy is watching us right now," Dean said, even starting to believe it himself. "I don't think she would want to see you crying, especially over her. She would want you to be happy. All you have to do is think about her every once in a while, and she will be happy. And you have to promise never to forget that she is watching over you."

Sam's face spread into a wide smile.

"I promise."

"Okay Sammy, time for bed," Dean said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Dean?" Sam asked, maximizing the power of his puppy dog stare.

"Okay," Dean said, giving in. "But only for tonight."

Dean gently pulled back the covers on the bed and covered himself and Sam. Sam cuddled closer to Dean and was asleep within minutes. It was these moments that Dean savored the most. Just being able to lay here with Sammy on top of him, safe, was one of life's greatest treasures. He could feel his warm breath on his face and his heart beating against his chest. The steady rhythm made his eyes heavier and heavier until Dean himself was fast asleep with his little brother curled up in his arms.

_**I hope you enjoyed my story, and please tell me what you think!**_


End file.
